


First Date

by candlelightning



Series: Falling in Love [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelightning/pseuds/candlelightning
Summary: Bowser takes Luigi to a museum. Sequel toCrush.





	First Date

By all accounts, this shouldn’t be as terrifying as it was. It was not like Bowser had never met Luigi before, they were, albeit indirectly, very well acquainted. Luigi had seen Bowser at many low points in his life, and in the occasionally embarrassing situation.

By all respects, there was no need to be pacing anxiously, adjusting his tie every 5 seconds, or checking his hair for the umpteenth time. Because for all Luigi knew about him already, he had agreed to come.

Why wouldn’t he of course?

Bowser considered himself a hell of a catch. Tall, strong, handsome face, family man, what’s not to like? Yet… Well, he didn’t have a great track record. Junior’s mother didn’t stick around. His pursuit of Peach was beating a dead horse long before he actually gave up. So yeah, perhaps he had reason to be nervous.

It was what prompted him to change his approach. Yes, this time he was going to do this right way. Well, what Peach told him was the right way.

Perhaps for Luigi’s sake, or perhaps out of gratitude that he would no longer bother her again, and maybe, he hoped, partly out of a sense of friendship? She had given him a long list of do’s and don’ts.

Do: Bring flowers

Don’t: Bring rope

Do: Complement his appearance

Don’t: Propose immediately

The list went on and on, many ‘don’ts’ boiling down to “I swear to all that is good if you kidnap or hurt him I will give your tail a second kicking after Mario’s done with you”. For a Princess with a reputation of being a helpless damsel; she could be quite terrifying when she wanted to be.

He got the message, needless to say. 

With coercive methods out of the question however, well, it left him terrified. Because leaving your self vulnerable to rejection seemed like a good way to get rejected. It was a backward logic, yes, as he was still plenty rejected before, but there was a defense mechanism there. He could blame his failure not on himself, but an outside force.

If Luigi turned him away now, well, he (probably) couldn’t blame it on Mario’s interference this time.

There would just be him and the realization that even when he’s trying his best, he still ends up alone again. It was for that reason, he continued to pace and fuss and check the clock - 6: 48, they agreed to meet at 7:00, it was still early - and pray to whoever would listen that his date shows up.

* * *

By all accounts, Luigi thought, he should be much more scared about this than he was. He was known for his terror, constantly a bundle of nerves, and what he was about to do was, in many’s eyes, no small feat.

Not that too many people knew who it was he was going to see tonight, he didn’t like to spread his affairs around even when they didn’t include the Mushroom Kingdom’s enemy number one. Peach knew because Bowser told her (he had apparently asked for advice, which he found adorable), and Mario knew because Luigi didn’t want to lie to his brother.

Mario reaction was… well, he wasn’t exactly keen on the idea. It was understandable really, he didn’t expect Mario to be happy about it.

Luigi had found himself drawn into a long, long, conversation in which his brother tried desperately to talk him out of giving the Koopa King a chance. He had to admit, Mario had good points, and when asked, Luigi hadn’t been sure how to explain what had made him agree to this date. Yet….

When he thought of the open honesty that Bowser had expressed his affection with, the vulnerability, and the gentleness through their correspondence; he just….

Well.

He hadn’t had it in him to turn it down.

Luigi wasn’t popular in the way his brother was, Mario got plenty of love letters, from men, women, and everything in between. Not to say they meant nothing to him, but for Luigi it was so much more special to feel appreciated than his brother would ever know.

Whether he gets it or not however, Mario is nothing if not supportive. Though he hadn’t understood, and didn’t exactly like it, not trusting Bowser in the slightest; he knew his brother was capable of making his own decisions. Luigi would always be grateful to him for not interfering.

Perhaps that’s why he was so calm now, he mused with good humor. Mario was worrying enough for the both of them.

It was funny, in a way, usually it was the reverse.

Mario would bravely (recklessly sometimes) storm off to face Bowser alone, Luigi a bundle of nerves until he came home safe again.

Well, turnabout is always fair play.

“Alright, I better leave now if I want to be on time.”

Mario jumped from his seat, giving his bro one last out. “You sure you’re sure about this?”

“I’m already dressed to go, of course I’m sure.” Luigi tried to look reassuring, but Mario’s obvious concern didn’t seem to waver.

“I know I know, but, if anything happens, call me ok? And maybe call when you’re on your way home so I know?”

“Yes __dad__. ” Luigi rolled his eyes. At least this time he got a chuckle out of his brother.

“Sorry, I know you can watch out for yourself, I just….”

Luigi’s expression turned more sympathetic, “I know.”

“Right. Well. Have- Have fun out there too. Just because I’m worried doesn’t mean I __want__ your date to go badly heh.” The smile he made as he playfully punched his little brother’s arm was just a little too forced to seem genuine, but Luigi appreciated it all the same.

With a hug to his big bro, and a final good bye Luigi was on his way.

* * *

Bowser had assumed once Luigi got to their meeting point in New Donk City, his nerves would calm down. This was as of yet, not proving to be the case, because now he had to be be a good, no, __the best __date possible or else he’d blow it. The thing was well, he didn’t really expect to get this far, and now he felt unprepared.

He made the plans for where they were going, yes, and brought flowers, and made sure to get cleaned up (but not go too far as it was a casual date). What about conversation starters? If things got quiet and awkward what would he do?

What if he said something wrong? What if he forgot Luigi’s name again? What if he forgot his __own __name? What if- ?

“Are you alright Bowser?”

Luigi’s concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he felt like he’d already made his first faux pas.

“Oh, sorry, I was just uh.. thinking.”

“Thinking.” Luigi raised an eyebrow, not looking entirely convinced, but gratefully he didn’t comment further. “Well, if it has to do with where you’re taking me, I’d like to hear it. I assume it’s not very far from here if we’re walking?”

“Just a block or two more, you’ll love it!”

At least, Bowser sincerely hoped he did. While He and Luigi had exchanged many letters, and he knew several things Luigi liked, translating them into a first date had been tricky. While they could have simply gone to dinner, or got coffee, it felt too common. He was the great Koopa King! He could do better than that.

He was gonna make this the grandest date Luigi would ever go on!

Er, until Kamek heard his idea and told him he was overdoing it again. At that point he turned to the Koopalings for ideas, and after an hour of argument, had come up with a few good ideas that came down to a vote.

He hadn’t been too sure about venturing into New Donk again, many of the residents still being (rightfully) wary of him, but that would’ve been true of almost anywhere to which they might have traveled. Unfortunately there was nothing to do in the Cloud Kingdom, and Luigi would not have been met well by his own subjects. At least New Donk was crowded enough to afford them some privacy, if not anonymity.

“Here we are! This is it.” Bowser gestured to the building directly across from where they were standing, waiting in the cross walk for the light to change.

“Oh!!!” Luigi’s eyes widened, nearly sparkling as he read the sign.

** **New Donk Metropolitan Museum Presents an Exhibition on the History of Mechanical Engineering****

“I remembered how much you seemed to like making things, and well, it’s only going to be here a few months so…”

“Oh Bowser it’s wonderful!” Luigi beamed at him, and Bowser thought if his nerves weren’t pulling him so tightly, he would have melted into goo at that point. He made a mental note to make a special reward for the Koopalings for this particular idea.

They got a few questioning stares from citizens as they crossed the street, Bowser being far too large to hide his identity well, but neither noticed or cared. Luigi excitedly chattering on about how he’d wanted to see this but hadn’t had an excuse to visit yet, and Bowser too entranced by the way Luigi had casually taken his hand when the lights had changed. Luigi seemed to finally notice what he’d done when the reached the door, blushed, and only then shyly dropped his hand back to his side to Bowser’s disappointment.

The inside of the Museum was large, with pieces arranged in cases, on shelves, even hanging form the ceiling, making sure wherever you looked there was something to see.

Each piece was accompanied by a plaque, and sometimes photos as well, detailing what each thing was or did and who made it. It was terribly interesting to the young plumber, and it took all his self control not to overload his poor date with information.

Not that Bowser complained, relieved at the free flowing chatter, and how comfortable his date seemed. It was even better than their unofficial first date, when Luigi had been dressed as Peach. Maybe it was just knowing he wanted to be there, and wasn’t forced to come. He was __wanted__.

“... I’m sorry, am I talking too much?” Luigi stopped his rambling to look up at the taller koopa, who had admittedly been struggling to keep up.

“No, no no no, it’s nice to hear you talk.” Luigi blushed.

“Well, thank you.”

Bowser rubbed the back of his neck, “Really I had been worried this date would be too quiet. I’m uh, not really good with the talking thing.”

“Me neither, well usually. This place is just so interesting! In fact this reminds me E. Gadd had-”

“Excuse me.”

A new voice interrupted their conversation, and the two turned away from each other to see one of the museum’s security officers trying very hard not to look scared or uncomfortable.

“What?” Bowser barked, annoyed. Luigi placed a calming hand on his arm and he made himself count to ten in his head.

“Sorry officer, is there something wrong?” Luigi replied with a smile, attempting to put the poor woman at ease.

It didn’t work, her eyes glancing back to Bowser even as she tried to turn her attention to his date.

He had a bad feeling about this.

“I’m sorry, but we’ve received several complaints about a disturbance, and I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you two to leave. Your tickets will be refunded at the front desk.”

Bowser’s nostrils flared. “Excuse me?” He glanced around him accusingly, as if he could detect who it was who said something at a look.

“I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.” Luigi quickly tried to reassure, “What exactly was the disturbance?”

“Well,” The officer looked more visibly nervous now, “You see ah, it seems your… date has scared several of our patrons.”

“What.” He growled out, yet he knew what this was about. He should’ve known when he returned to New Donk.

Several of said patrons at this point had stopped what they were doing and had stopped what they were doing to stare. A few noticed Luigi, starting to whisper amid themselves. His better hearing caught on a few words, “kidnapping” “lost a bet” “rehabilitation program?”. If he could’ve blushed, the Koopa King would’ve been red as a tomato.

“Scared them?” the green clad plumber’s face filled with confusion, “What do you mean? We’ve just been walking through the exhibit…”

Bowser was suddenly very aware of his size. He wanted to shrink, and felt like a coward for it. Instead he got angry. They wanted to stare! Fine! Who cares! Let them look at the giant monster! He shot dirty looks at the least subtle of the crowd, causing their chatter to quiet immediately.

That’s more like it.

“Yes, well…” He barely heard what the official said next. He didn’t care. If they didn’t want him here, fine! His patience had run out. He knew when he wasn’t wanted! He just wanted to go on a damn date! They thought he was scary? He’d show them!

A growl ripped from his throat and Luigi looked up with worry, patting his arm now.

Luigi.

Right.

No causing terror then, but he didn’t have to take this.

“You know what? I’ll go. You can look around, I’ll wait outside.”

He pulled his arm away trying not to look at anyone as he stomped towards the door. He felt a small pang of regret, but it had been bound to happen. Nothing could go right for him this long, but at least this time he could keep his dignity. At least he could say he made sure his date had fun… right? Bowser was surprised then, when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

Huh? He turned to see Luigi, looking up at him from his much shorter height, how on earth did he reach his… oh yeah.

Jumping.

“If you’re leaving, I’m going too.”

Bowser’s eyebrows raised, but Luigi’s expression was determined. His bit back his bitterness.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. This is your date too, and if they won’t give you a chance, we’ll find somewhere better.”

“Better?”

Luigi nodded.

“Right!” Bowser smacked his fist into the center of his opposite hand, “There are plenty of better places than this dumb museam! In fact I-”

He stopped, his volume having turned a few heads, neither having not exited the building yet. Both looked sheepish.

“Uh, let’s go outside first, okee dokie?”

“Right.”

It turned out the park was lovely and green this time of year, and it was very easy to find a nice quiet area for an impromptu picnic after ordering take-out to go.

Luigi found that he liked throwing crumbs to the birds that passed by, and none were phased by the large reptilian man sitting next to him, deciding he was a wonderful perch. Bowser liked the open space, not having to worry about his size causing an accident, being able to stretch and relax far more then in the confined building.

Luigi asked how things were in Bowser’s kingdom, and he told him of how tourism has gone up and plans to expand their offerings. Luigi thought they sounded nice, and Bower offered to give him a tour of everything new.

“Perhaps on a next date eh?” Luigi smiled.

Bowser’s heart fluttered.

Sunset came all too fast for them, as they cleaned up and headed towards Bowser’s ship for their ride home. It was quiet, but comfortably so. Both just enjoying the other’s presence.

The stars were out by the time they landed in the Mush room kingdom, and Bowser escorted Luigi to his door, hand in hand.

“This was a lovely day.” Luigi looked up at him, and he couldn’t tell if it was expectantly or not. Do you kiss on a first date? Would that be too forward? He leaned down to me more at his height.

“Good.” He looked for more to say but couldn’t find the words. Why did the butterflies have to come back?

“You’re very sweet.”

Oh. Oh god. He was gonna die of cuteness.

“You too.” What? You too? What kind of dumb-

Luigi giggled, cheeks flush, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good night Bowser.”

Bowser was pretty sure his brain stopped working, even as a goofy grin lit up his face.

His date was bright red, looking surprised at himself, but pleased.

“Good night Luigi.”

He got a smile and a wave, and Luigi quickly disappeared behind the door.

He floated away from the doorsteps, and when he was a good enough distance away let out a bit shout.

**“YES!”**

/End

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone for their kudos and wonderful comments on _Crush_. It's because of all of you I felt inspired to create this sequel. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
